Dirty Little Secret
by SplishySplash
Summary: She is his dirty little secret. MAKORRA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Romance, Smut

Pairing: Makorra is the base, but also Masami

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is an attempt at a smut fic, please I need your feedback on how I can make it better.

Summary: She was his dirty little secret.

She wasn't good at patience.

When she wanted something, she wanted it right then and there and nothing was going to stand in her way. Not even Ms. Asami Sato, who stood in the way of her potential happiness, was going to be there long. Maybe it was the Airbender inside her, she would pounce when she was ready.

The Fire Ferrets stood in the locker room changing out of their gear and Bolin was trying to be speedy, nearly breaking his face on the locker cabinet in his haste to put on his pants. "What's with you?" Asked Mako, removing his padding like a normal person from the bench that nearly killed his brother.

"I've got a date with . . .Ooof. . . that tea vendor girl." He said pulling up his pants. "Later, bro. Bye Korra." He yell over his shoulder, she was in the small shower with the water running loudly.

"Bye Bolin!" She shouted back and the room fell into silence.

The water soothed her muscles as she placed her hand on the tile to let it flow down her body. She almost forgot that Mako was still in the room, she wanted him to touch her in places that would make her blood boil. Kissing him was the greatest mistake of her life, leaving her wanting him more from him. She desperately wanted to feel his weight pressing her down and filling her in places . . . "

"Are you almost done in there? I would like to shower at some point." Came his voice, disrupting her from her lustful thoughts. How long had she been dozing off, with him separated by a thin sheet of metal.

She coughed. "Yes, I'm done." She turned the water off and she could her him mumbling something about water benders. She wrapped herself tightly in a towel, knowing full well that she left her clothes in her locker for a reason and she stepped out.

His jaw nearly hit the floor. Water dripped from her hair and clung tightly to her skin, like the thin cloth separating him from her. Korra watched as he attempted to control the lustful look in his eyes, but was failing miserably. She was glad that she had the same effect on him as he did on her as she crossed the locker room to get up in his space, closing his mouth with her finger. "Should you be looking at me like that?" She asked huskily.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Should you be standing here. . ." His primal urges took over as he pushed her into the lockers, his hands trapping her between them. "dressed like that?"

Korra looked him straight in the eye, before nuzzling her cheek against the early stubble of his own. "Am I bothering you?" She whispered, she could feel him pressing against her through his pants. She slid her bare leg up his thigh slowly, giving him goose bumps.

"You are driving me insane." He said huskily, burying his nose into her neck that was still damp from her hair. It was begging for him to taste it and all negative thoughts were pushed aside when she grabbed his backside playfully.

He pressed his lips to her neck, followed closely by his tongue becoming familiar with the taste that was only Korra. She held his head in place, relishing in the feeling that was erupting though her body.

They both knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right. His lips traveled from her neck, down to her bare shoulder after he pushed her wet hair back. He kissed down her clavicle and trailed kisses on her other shoulder.

After what felt like an eternity, his lips traveled up to her lips. Their tongues dueled for dominance and with everything else happening, she didn't notice the towel slipping from under her arms and it soon ended up on the floor.

Mako froze and took a small step back, but kept his hands on her arms. Never had he seen her shy away, but he brought her chin up to look him in the eye. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, she blushed and kissed him again.

This kiss sent him over the edge. Her hands began their search for his skin that was hidden under the skin tight shirt and once she found it, the shirt joined her towel on the floor.

Her kisses trailed his chest, but he wasn't going to have any of that as he all but yanked her up and pressing her back into the door. She had nowhere to go but wrap her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness through the thickness of his pants.

"Need. . .you. . .NOW." Korra begged as his tongue traveled up her neck and found the sweet spot below her ear.

Mako could not resist her as he held her with one hand and magically removed his pants with the other. He could have burned them off for all she cared and his lips joined hers as he entered her. It was like reaching cosmic level energy for Korra as she threw her head back against the locker and moaned loudly.

He had filled her completely and the stretching friction was glorious. She was close already, pretending not to be attracted to the man she was closest with took a lot of energy and the feeling of him sliding deep inside her had her on edge.

"Kor. . ." He started as he pulled back again. "rah!"

His thrusts were animalistic and raw as he pressed her into the door. Had she have been wrapped up in him, she would realize the bruises that were forming on her back. Mako's mind had completely clouded as he filled her, her body reacted to his in a way that he didn't think was possible. It was addicting and even though he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, well with Korra, he didn't care.

He sat her down on his feet and turned her around, pressing her front to the cold metal, finding it harder and harder to keep from dropping her. She flipped her hair to the side allowing him access to his neck and he knew full well he wasn't going to last much longer.

She reached her climax crying out his name and he soon followed, spilling inside of her and for the longest time they stood like that.

Breathing heavily, he pulled back and she turned around glistening with sweat. "You are . . . so beautiful." He said breathlessly as he kissed her again.

When they broke apart, she had a wide grin on her face. "Not so bad looking yourself, Mr. Hat Trick." She said. "But I may need another shower. . ." He was glad that none of this was awkward between them, because with the championship just days away they needed to keep their heads in the game.

"That can be arranged, but you take too long." He said, kissing her neck. "You'll have to share."

She laughed loudly and scrunched up her face, feigning annoyance. "I think I will manage." She said lightly.

He laughed lightly as he took her hand in his, leading her across the room back to the shower that had started it all when a loud knock on the door stopped them in their tracks. "Mako?" It was Asami calling for him

Mako froze and it was Korra who was level headed enough to throw a towel at him. "Go, answer the door." She whispered quickly grabbing her things and wrapping herself in the towel she had abandoned earlier. He wrapped the towel around his waist as Korra escaped out the stadium side of the room with a wink on her blue eye telling him that it was going to be okay.

This little rendezvous would be their little secret.

He opened the door. "Hey Asami." He said awkwardly.

Her face fell slightly. "You're not ready to go?" She asked, slightly appalled and not fazed by the half-naked man. His face fell as he tried to remember the appointment as she looked at him expectantly. "You don't remember that you are having dinner with the Fire Ferret sponsors?"

Mako face palmed. "Oh, right." He answered, suddenly his responsibilities smacked him in his face. "Let me get dressed."

Mako disappeared behind the shower partition and slowly started to get dressed. He looked in the mirror and sighed relief. Korra didn't leave any visible marks except for one just below his shirt line. He flushed just a bit, knowing full well in his haste to feel Korra's body he hadn't been so careful. He sighed deeply and put on his game face.

He was going to need it. Because spirits knew that he wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Smut/Romance

Pairing: MAKORRA

Rating: M, though this chapter is a bit mellow. I bet you all don't want me to go into Masami details

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the song Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

Summary: Mako has a dirty little secret.

Much to Mako's displeasure, the sponsors dinner was more of a gala.

He had to shake hands with people who were so rich that they didn't even know that one could grow up on the streets and turn out to be a well-respected probender. He only knew the people by reputation and they gawked at him to the point of rich, hero worshipping.

With Asami glued to his side for the past hour, he was starting to feel suffocated. That is until he saw his brother and Korra surrounded by just as many people. Mako watched Korra with a critical eye, she wore her hair down in curls save for a traditional water tribe hair loops and a sky blue dress. It had a high collar and the neck line sunk low in a kimono style, leaving little to the imagination, well his imagination.

She laughed and threw her head back and then he saw it. Her neck was littered with love bites, hidden under a layer of makeup. He chuckled as she flipped her hair back against her neck as if she was self- conscious. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her and she looked up at him with one of her bright smile and a wink of her eye that made his heart flutter like a prepubescent girl. ". . . I accidently hit him with my scooter, isn't that right Honey?" Asami asked, bringing him back to reality.

"What? Sorry, I was distracted." Mako said, blushing slightly. The group that surrounded them chuckled and then dispersed, leaving a not-so-happy Asami.

She looked him over with a frown. "What is up with you tonight? You seem miles away." She asked, trying to hide her annoyance, but wasn't doing a good job at it. He knew she would be more annoyed to know the dirty thoughts that flashed through his mind and downright angry to know that they weren't about her.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind tonight." He answered, straightening his posture.

Asami pouted her lips and brushed her hand against his face. "Okay." She said, looking him over for something wrong. "Sometimes I worry about you."

Mako tried to brush it off. "I will be okay, you don't have to worry about me." He answered modestly with a fake smile. "I'm going to grab something to drink."

She patted him on the arm and finally they were unhooked from the hip. He grabbed three flutes of champagne and broke into the circle that surrounded the rest of his teammates. Bolin smiled brightly accepting the drink. "Mako!" He said with enthusiasm.

He handed Korra the flute completely neutral. "What happened to your date with the tea shop girl?" Mako asked, taking a sip of the champagne.

Bolin frowned. "I got stopped by Asami on my way out of the arena and she told me that this shin-dig was mandatory." He answered and downed his glass. Mako looked at Korra with a raised brow, silently asking how she got caught, but then he froze for a second. By caught, he meant, invited to the dinner.

"Mr. Sato graced me with his presence on my way to the air temple, I tried to explain to him that I had nothing to wear so he provided me with this dress." She said taking a step back so that he could admire it. "What do you think?"

Korra was baiting him, turning her head enough for him to see the love bite that couldn't be hidden by anything. "It's . . . nice." He said cautiously, chickening out when he saw Asami watching him from across the room. "You look nice."

"Thank you, you look dashing as usual." She said, she always was the braver one, the icing on the cake was when she reached out and adjusted his scarf around his neck. It was as if the room stopped moving as he watched her nimble fingers move over his scarf. "But I think my time here is over, I need to get back to the air temple before Tenzin sends the badger hounds after me."

Bolin deflated a little bit and Mako took it as a 'come hither.' "That's not fair, you are totally ditching us." He complained, that is until he saw a gaggle of women enter the room. "On second thought, have a good night."

"I guess I will walk you home then." Mako offered, holding his arm out for her to grab. Of course she was dramatic at that and looped her arm through his. As they neared the door, Asami called his name.

She gave him a funny look, but chose to ignore it. "Are you leaving already? I thought. . ." She started before he interrupted her.

Mako's smile softened. "I am just going to walk Korra home." He said simply. "I'll be back." He was only coming back because he had a responsibility to Asami and the sponsors who threw money into their little probending team.

Korra pulled away slightly. "I am perfectly able to walk by myself, Mako." She said with a polite smile to Asami. Mako was impressed by her game face, he had been sweating it all night and yet Korra was cool as only a water bender could be, either that or his power of observation had been severely thrown off by their earlier activities.

His gaze hardened on her. "It's for my own sanity. I don't want the best water bender in probending history to run into trouble, especially with chi benders all over the place." He said, it wasn't completely a lie. He was more concerned for her wellbeing as a friend and not a bender, a new lover and not the Avatar almost to guarantee that their little secret would continue.

Asami practically melted. "You are so sweet." She said, pressing her lips to his cheek and to an untrained eye Korra smiled, but to Mako, she was sizing her up. Asami was taller and curvier than Korra, whose lean muscles could not be hidden by the kimono dress. Korra's invisible glare was directed at her as if she was a third wheel between the benders, but the Avatar remained still. "We can't lose her if we want to win the championship. Have a good night, Korra." On Asami's side, there was nothing but respect.

They walked out the door in silence before Korra spoke again. "Jeez, I didn't know I meant so much to you." She said and he looked at her surprised as if finding the right words to say. Her smile lit up the night. "I am just kidding, Mako. Lighten up."

After a few moments of silence he spoke up. "You know you mean the world to me right?" He asked, stopping to get his point across.

She stopped and looked up at him. "Of course, Mako." She answered, leaning up to press her lips to his cheek. "And you mean the universe to me. I'm the Avatar, I can say that."

When she was back on her own two feet she shivered slightly and he took off his scarf, wrapping it around her shoulders like a shawl. "Better?" He asked.

Korra nodded with a smile as they continued their journey to the air temple and at some point her small fingers threaded with his own. She shared stories about all of the fancy parties she had been forced to attend because of her title and when she was younger, she obviously didn't fancy the society thing.

He shared about the time when he was younger, sneaking into a fancy party to steal food. Bolin had fallen asleep and Mako put him in a closet while he stole some food for them, when he had returned his younger brother had disappeared. "When I found him, he was surrounded by rich people putting on some sort of rock show and people were giving him money." He said and Korra was laughing loudly. "We then got caught by the old security guard and got chased out. We didn't get any food, but we ended up with a thousand yuans."

She laughed before she frowned, realizing that they were standing in front of the Air Temple. "You are a good man, Mako." She said somberly before standing on her tip toes and pressing a slight kiss to his lips. "Thank you for walking me home."

"Anytime Korra." He said kissing her again, this time with more passion. His tongue found hers and duel for dominance began, his hands pinning her to him so that the kiss wasn't cut short. He was getting addicted to kissing her and he surely didn't want to go back to the party, because this was exponentially more fun.

She broke it off after a few moments. "You better get back." She whispered with a hand on his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night." He said heavily as he watched her walk inside the large doors. With his hands in his pockets, he walked back to the dinner party slowly. He decided to take the long way through the park, instead of around it trying to clear his mind.

When he walked back inside, he immediately found Asami who greeted him with a smile. She kissed him on the lips as he sat down next to her. He played his role and chatted with people who approached him for what seemed like hours, it was incredibly dull being rich he concluded.

Bolin had wandered off with some girl and he was seemingly alone. "Did you want to come home with me tonight?" Offered Asami with a smile, he felt bad because he had not given her his attention and so he nodded following her to her house.

Her kisses, though nice, were not the same as a certain water/earth/fire bender that had just kissed him a few hours ago. Mako went through the motions, very aware that he was with Asami and not Korra and the difference was night and day. Even though that this wasn't his first time with the Sato heiress, he found her love making to be rather dull and repetitive, making him do the majority of the work and probably the worst part is that he hadn't realized it until now.

She took each thrust, but did not return it and whimpered against him. Asami cried out his name, but it wasn't the deep richness of the Avatar. After what had seemed like hours, his body finally gave up and he collapsed on top of her. He didn't stay there long, only to roll off of her and look up at the ceiling. After a long silence, Asami rolled on to her side, looking at him as she drew lines on his chest. "Are you feeling alright, Mako?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He sighed deeply and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." He said, it wasn't completely a lie.

Asami sat up and looked at him. "Anything you want to talk about?" She asked sweetly, her finger traced the love bite that was just under his shirt line from earlier. "I didn't mean to mark you."

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulder, it wasn't like he could tell her that it was a fading one from Korra. "It's okay." He started. "And I will be fine once the finals are over." He said and closed his eyes, he could feel her tuck herself next to him and soon fell asleep.

He couldn't sleep, he wondered if Korra was in the same sleepless boat as he was.

Mako concluded on thing for sure, what the hell was wrong with him? He had his girlfriend, who was a great person, she was polite and took into consideration of what he wanted. And was helping his team reach their dreams of the finals, he owed her so much. But then there was Korra, she was impulsive and a pain in his ass. She was fiery and submissive when she wanted to be, yet she always found ways to get what she wanted.

His palm found his face, what did he want?

Little did Mako know, miles away on Air Temple Island slept a very peaceful Avatar with a thick red scarf held tightly in her hands with a soft smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Smut/Romance

Pairing: MAKORRA

Rating: M . . . this is super smutty

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Mako is stressing out because of this little secret, but it's okay Korra is there to help.

Practice was a nightmare.

He just couldn't get his head together and the others were catching on, it didn't help that he hadn't slept in what seemed like days and that his mind was racing in all different directions. After singeing Bolin's eyebrows Mako finally sat down before bearing the brunt of his brother's bad attitude.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted, running his hands over his flushed face. Mako's rested his face on his hands and just shook his head. "If you keep playing like this we are never going to beat the Wolfbats."

He was about to retort, and probably regret it, when Korra stepped in. "He's having a bad day, Bolin. Give him a break." She said tactfully, the younger brother opened his mouth a couple of times and pointed to his missing eyebrows. "Your eyebrows will grow back."

With a huff, Bolin stomped out of practice with the slam of the locker room door. Korra sighed as she moved to sit next to Mako, rubbing the muscles in his back. "Thanks." He said hoarsely. He moved to get up to chase after his brother, when she pushed him back down into the seat.

"Let him be mad, he will be okay." Korra said softly, her fingers continued to run over his back.

They sat in silence for a while as Korra ran her fingers through his hair and it nearly put him to sleep. Her fingers were magical along his tight neck muscles. He nearly groaned when her hands stopped moving and he looked up to see her stand up. "Come on." She said, extending a hand to him.

He took it without question and she led the way up the stairs into his abandoned apartment. She led the way to his bedroom and stopped in front of his bed. She waited patiently for him to move, but obviously his brain had disconnected from his spinal column so she pointed to his bed and sat him down on it. "Take your shirt off." She said huskily and mentally he would do anything she told him to. "Lay down on your stomach."

He nodded and then became surprised when she straddled his waist. He trusted her and buried his face into the pillow as she worked her fingers into his back muscles. It was said that water benders were naturally good with their fingers and gave excellent massages because they understood anatomy better than anybody else in the world and spirits, they were right.

Her fingers dug deeply into his muscles and she worked down his back, turning him into goo. "You've been so tense lately." She whispered into his ear as she laid down on his back. Her hair tickled his bare skin and her warm breath against his ear made him shiver. She traced the definition on his back, finding each and every knot that she had found. Her hands were cold and she probably was using a little bit of bending.

"I've had. . ." He started, but suddenly forgot what he was saying when her very talented mouth went to his neck, replacing her fingers. "Umm." His body was turning into mush under her as well as his brain.

She laughed, full heartedly as she got off of him and gained a groan. "Roll over." She said and of course like a good little fire bender he did as he was told. He tensed up a little bit and she straddled him again, leaning over with a sly smile. "Relax, Mr. Hat Trick."

Her hands massaged his strong chest muscles, tracing the definition and she could feel him harden underneath her. He was watching her intently and it had made her blush. "Close your eyes." She said. His eyes fluttered closed as her hands got lower and lower, until they ran across his hardness through his pants. His eyes opened and she looked up at him, letting him watch her and good thing he did because he would have missed the pleased look on her face.

She unzipped his pants and spread them open, her hand then slid inside his underclothes to pull him free. Mako gasped and grabbed her closest knee at the skin-to-skin contact, and Korra smiled brightly as she felt herself grow heavy at the sight and feel of him. He definitely met his approval and got goosebumps remembering him stretch her. She looked up at his face and instead of his broody frown, she found an intense stare that he had when he was planning his next probending move. She looked at him as if he was her whole world at that very moment. And at that moment there was no Asami, Bolin or Tenzin. She wasn't the Avatar and he wasn't an orphan who got lucky. She had made him forget his responsibilities.

She started playing with him as she liked, quickly learning what he liked by the tilt of his hips and his cries. Everything she did threw him for a loop and Mako was obsessed. Asami had never touched him like this and he can't remember ever feeling like this. Korra seemed attuned to what he wanted. His hands brushed up and down her covered thigh, he couldn't figure out why she was still so. . . dressed.

"Korra!" He cried out and somehow over his brain capacity, she leaned down and place a kiss on his neck and it threw him into sensory overload. His breathing grew quicker and her she focused on quick hard strokes until he was panting and moaning her name.

She leaned over and into his ear she whispered. "Let it go, Mako." After another half dozen strokes and a well-placed nip to the soft skin under his ear, the pressure came too much and Mako found his release. Korra held onto him until he opened his eyes and looked at her, their eyes locked and she gave him a playful wink. And for the first time all day, Mako felt accomplished. "Feel better?"

Mako nodded and laid his head back on the pillow with a heavy sigh. "Yes." Came his short, breathless sigh. "Thank you."

Her smile brightened. "I'm glad." She said and he pulled her down to a kiss. Her tongue dances with his for what seemed like eternity, Korra gave him a squeeze and he jumped. "Oh, let me got clean up."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Korra only shrugged. "It's okay." She said. "It was the desired outcome, right?" He could believe that she had said that, the innocent Avatar was just as sick minded as the next person.

She disappeared into the bathroom and when she returned two minutes later, Mako hadn't moved except to zip up his pants and rest a hand behind his head. Her smile was soft as she sat back down on the bed next to him. She looked at the bedside clock and jumped up, looking startled. "I'm late for Airbending training." She said panicked and quickly pressed her lips to his before running to the window. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

His smile was lazy. "It's okay, thanks for your help." He said.

Korra smiled again, this time it was shy and a blush crept on her cheeks. "No problem." She said, climbing into the windowsill and calculating her leap into the water. "I will see you later."

He was smiling as he watched her dive into the water with ease. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt at ease. There was something about that water bender, he didn't know what it was, but she made him forget all his worries and he started to doze off.

Mako woke up sometime later to Bolin shutting the door loudly and he was laughing with a female voice. His girlfriend of all people and the fire bender glared at the closed door, something about the whole situation made him suddenly angry.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down when his brother rudely pushed the door open. "Mako?" He asked, searching for his brother. "Oh good you are here, Asami brought us dinner."

Mako groaned and got up slowly, his gooey muscles from his massage and other activities suddenly was worthless and his muscles tightened. Bolin stood in his room, rummaging through a pile of something that rested on his dresser. "I'm coming, give me a second to change." He snapped, he knew that he shouldn't be mad at his brother, but something was rubbing him the wrong way.

"What is with you today?" Bolin said with a glare, leaving the room.

Mako slowly changed and joined the other two in the sitting room, both sat around the table waiting for him to eat. He sat on his knees next to Asami, who smiled politely. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, Bolin obviously put off his anger as illness. Maybe it was.

With a stabling breath, he nodded. "Yes, I've gotten some sleep." He said pointedly, leaving no room for questions, comments or concerns.

"Well then." Asami said turning on a smile, starting to dish out her plate and handing the container to Mako, who was surprisingly hungry. Bolin scarfed down his noodles while Asami told him stories about an experience she had, or something he wasn't listening.

A knock on the door quieted the room and Mako got up to answer it.

Korra stood on the other side with a young Airbender in tow. "Hey Korra." He said happily with the first smile all evening, "Hello Jinora, would you like to come in?"

The Avatar shook her head guiltily. "I'm sorry we can't stay, Jinora and I just came to town to grab some . . . what was it?" She asked the young girl who was fawning over the fire bender.

"Mom was craving Ember Island Peaches and some fire noodles, Dad was busy so Korra and I are getting it." Jinora explained, for a girl who constantly teased Korra about her love life she seemed awfully shy. "Korra insisted on stopping by . . ."

Korra coughed and elbowed the small girl. "What she means is, I forgot to give you your scarf back." She said shyly, pulling the red piece of fabric from behind her back and hand it to him. He had almost forgotten that he had given it to her last night and was thrown off by the fact he hadn't remembered it all day long.

"Oh, thanks." He said awkwardly, he pulled it over his shoulders and smile. "Have a good night, then."

"Good night, Mako." She said and waved at Bolin and Asami, Mako had been afraid to turn around mostly because he had told Asami that his scarf wasn't replaceable or lendable. "Good night Asami, Bolin."

She was inadvertently flirting with fate. "Good night, Korra!" Both of them said together and the Avatar and young Airbending child took their leave. Slowly Mako turned around, wish that he had gone with her but to his surprise, everything seemed normal.

Mako took his seat again and began to eat, this time Bolin taking over the conversation and Asami turned to glare at him. Pabu joined the dinner crowd and he grew distracted by the fact that the scarf smelled like Korra, like ocean and fire with a little bit of earth. "You lent her your scarf." Asami muttered under her breath, hidden by Pabu's table tricks.

"She was cold." Mako answered quietly, focusing his attention on the fire ferret. He prayed to which ever spirit could hear him that she would drop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash/LastWaterBender

Genre: Smut/Romance

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: M, not for little children

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Mako's dirty little secret gets the better of him.

Asami ended up dropping the scarf issue, but at the expense of the dinner seeming to last forever and somehow he ended up in bed with her again. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he didn't want to fight with her especially with his brother there. His stomach churned, the more that he and Korra carried on with their little secret, the bigger disaster that his separation with Asami would be.

He was convinced that Asami was catching on to something, but then she was not the type of person to make a scene in front of people. She tried to make love to him, but he was just not having it. Her kisses didn't mean anything and frankly were boring, and her touch was like rough paper. After attempting to make an effort, he finally gave up saying that he wasn't feeling well and she insisted on spending the night to take care of him.

After the night went on for hours, Mako finally got up and walked to the window. Air Temple Island looked like it was sleeping, the lights had been turned off or turned down probably by the White Lotus guards that protected it.

He needed Korra.

Judging the fall into the ocean as not a good idea for a fire bender, he grabbed his shoes and snuck out the door of his room and leaving Asami asleep on his bed. The midnight air was chilly and he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he began to walk in the direction of the bridge to Air Temple Island. It didn't take long and his pace picked up until he reached the guard station, how was he going to explain to them that he wanted to see Korra in the wee hours of the morning?

Mako frowned, how was he going to get to her now? Korra didn't have a problem sneaking in and out through the water, and even though he didn't bend water he could still swim well enough to not drown if he couldn't find a way in. But then what? He would be wet and there was no guarantee he could scale the rocks on the other side. With a deflated sigh he kicked a rock into the bushes, startling the guy in the booth to jump up and run out. Mako was slightly surprised that it was so easy.

He snuck in with a smile and followed the walls, dodging into shadows when he heard the voices. It took a little while for him to reach just under her window because the Air Temple was still busy even so late at night, he had even seen Tenzin turn to retire. He scaled the side of the wall, thanking the spirits for the vines that hung along it, it was as if the spirits wanted him to be there and was making the effort easy on him.

As he neared the second story, his foot slipped and he barely caught himself from falling, he strung a few swear words under his breath and it had obviously woken up the sleeping Avatar. She peered out the window at first startled and then smiled as she looked down at him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Hanging around, I guess." He answered smartly and glared at her, she bended the side of the house to throw him up into the room and he fell into her, tossing them to the floor. "Thanks."

Footsteps could be heard down the hallway running down closer to her room. "Quick, under the bed!" She whispered before jumping back into her bed, curling herself underneath the blanket. The space between the floor and the bed was tight, even tighter with her laying just above him pretending to be asleep.

The door opened and he could see the yellow robes from the master Airbender through the crack. "Of course she's asleep, she could sleep through a hurricane if we'd let her." Tenzin said to the guard. "She probably just earth bended in her sleep, but check the perimeter one more time just to be safe."

When the door shut, both Korra and Mako released the breath they were holding. He crawled back out from under the bed and climbed in under the covers with her. He rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around her waist and buried his face into her hair. Korra ran her fingers through his hair, sensing that he didn't want to talk.

They laid there for what seemed like hours, but the spirits had granted Korra the patience to just lay there. It was when she started to doze off that she could feel his lips travel along her neck, soft and tenderly. His hand snaked underneath her night shirt, bringing bumps to her skin. She loved what his touch did to her and the feel of his lips was magic.

When she saw Asami at his apartment, her stomach dropped slightly. She was content with being the dirty little secret because at that point she at least got a piece of him, it was probably the newly forming Airbender inside of her, to accept what she was given. Mako covered her with his body, showering her with kisses along her neck and up to her forehead, purposely missing her lips and suddenly the impatient fire bender came out of her as she whimpered. She could see why Asami put up with his suddenly moody disposition, he was a damn good kisser. Korra understood the moody disposition, it was the fire bender inside of him, putting full focus on something that was still weeks away and being distracted and pulled in so many directions.

Korra was getting addicted to him and sharing him was getting more and more difficult, but has his lips crashed on to hers she remembered that she would do just about anything for him. His tongue met hers and it was decided that she would do everything for him.

He was in no hurry as he kissed her thoroughly, his hands dragging up her skin to pull of her shirt. It was matter of seconds that she laid naked underneath him and no matter how many times he had seen her naked, it still had the same effect. "You are so beautiful." He whispered into her ear followed by his tongue tracing the invisible line down her chest and to her navel.

Her eyes closed as his touch brought her to shivers. He stopped for a second, straddling her waist and pulled his own shirt off. She pulled him down for another kiss, which he granted but only for a moment before his mouth finished mapping the contours of her skin. He touch was soft like a turtle-ducks feather and warm like only a fire bender could be.

Mako didn't stop, not even when he reached the spot between her legs. His warm breath against her womanhood made her gasp and she nearly screamed when his tongue got involved. She had to remind herself that she was in the Air Temple and Tenzin wasn't that far away, let alone all of the Airbending children.

His fingers, along with his tongue, had brought her to her peak and she cried out as she rode the intense wave of pleasure rippling through her body. He carefully stroked every intense feeling out of her before making the journey back to her mouth. He buried his face into her neck, nipping her gently before sitting slightly to look her over. "Hey." Korra whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hey." He said with his crooked smile, she was sure that he could feel her heart flutter against him.

They sat in silence, unsure what to say, it wasn't long though before Korra leaned up to kiss him. "I need you, Mako." She whispered against his lips as her hands worked his belt clumsily.

He kissed her again while his hands worked his pants off and joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Korra gasped as he entered her and Mako said the unimaginable. "I love you, Korra." He whispered in to her hair so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

She stopped him with a hand on his chest, looking at him with emotion and teary eyes. "Wh. . . What did you say?" She asked with a gasp, searching his face for answers.

"I love you." He repeated and Korra crashed her lips against his. "I've bee going crazy." His lips went to her neck again as his hands pinned hers above her head. "All I ever think about is you."

Korra had a challenging look in her eye. "Prove it." And he did, instead of the rough and animalistic thrusts, he was slow and methodic drawing every feeling for the both of them in the process. This wasn't a lustful shag in the locker room scenario, or even a stressed out hand-job scenario and Mako was hell bent on making love to her.

She whimpered into his neck and whispered his name against his bare skin, it was that moment that he had committed himself to the Avatar. The thrusts started to pick up in pace and her cries grew louder as they both reached their peak together until he spilled into her and then collapsed on top of her. Both breathless and sweaty, they laid there with his face buried into his neck.

After what seemed like hours and even the crickets had stopped chirping, did he look up at her. His hand cupped her cheek and he looked down on her, soft smiling face. "Was that proof enough?" He whispered.

"I believe you." She whispered, leaning up slightly to kiss him again. "I love you."

It was his turn to smile softly. "I love you." He repeated, before rolling off of her and onto his back. It was her turn to roll over and curl into his side, gaining a small kiss to her bare shoulder.

He knew that he shouldn't fall asleep and he knew that he needed to leave before he got caught sneaking out the Air Temple or better yet caught naked with a naked Avatar. Korra sighed against him and her breathing evened, he shook his head. Consequences be damned, he wasn't leaving. Slowly he traced patterns on her bare arm before they found their way tangled into her hair and soon he too followed her into slumber.

The morning sun rose and the light filled the room, stirring the very pregnant Pema who yet again woke up alone. She rolled her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head, it was one of the joys of being married to one of four Airbenders in the world.

She climbed out of bed and wrapped a robe around her swollen body. She would be glad when this baby came so that she wasn't so big anymore and she was at the point that she was starting to waddle, only four more weeks. Pema looked out the window to see Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki and Jinora sitting under the meditation pavilion and found it weird that Korra was absent. She took it upon herself to find the Avatar before Tenzin got involved.

She padded the distance between her bedroom and down the hall towards the teenagers. She had to explain to her husband that she needed the practice of being disciplined, waking up on time being one of them and that he needed to give her some time, she was human after all. As much as she loved the man, he was a little bit high strung.

Pema reached the Avatar's room and tapped on the door only to be greeted by silence, usually when she was running late she would shout out that she was coming and the older woman assumed she was still dead to the world. "Korra?"

Slowly she opened the door to see that Korra was not alone in her bed and Pema gasped. Korra sat up, holding the sheet tightly to her chest. "This isn't what it looks like." She lied and then looked at Mako, who sat up next to her. "Okay, this is exactly what it looks like."

The pregnant woman opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, unsure really how to handle this teenaged moment. "Pema, my love what is wrong." Asked Tenzin's voice from the hallway and Pema looked at him surprised.

She recovered and shut the door. "Korr isn't feeling well, she'll be down in a little bit." Pema lied and tightened her robe around her.

"Oh." Said Tenzin slowly, looking over his wife because she was acting strange. "Okay, I guess I will go back to meditation." He disappeared and Pema slipped backing into the room to see that it was completely empty, the windows open and curtains billowing in through the room. Pema crossed the room to see the young woman and young man hand in hand running away from the sleeping quarters laughing until they reached the edge of the island.

Korra dove into the water first and came up, encouraging the boy to follow and at the sound of footsteps from the guards he dove in after her. She bended a bubble around them and they sunk out of sight as the guards walked past them, oblivious to the hidden Avatar. "So that's how she does it." Pema mumbled to herself.

The pair popped up and Korra laughed, wrapping her arms around the neck of her new lover and pulling him in for a kiss. That is until the little pitter patter of her children startled them apart and the pair shared a look before disappearing under the water. In the distance she could see them pop up for air one more time and began to lazily swim towards Republic City, Pema sighed and rolled her eyes. She silently thanked the spirits that Tenzin hadn't found them.

Pema found the young romance cute. She had listened to her girls talk about the ruggedly handsome man who Korra found absolutely irresistible, their words not hers. The pregnant woman sighed, remembering her torrid romance with the Master Airbender and she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash/LastWaterBender

Genre: Smut/Romance/Angst

Pairing: MAKORRA, who else?

Rating: MMMMMMMM

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know this is a little late, but this one was a hard one to write. Talk about your emotional roller coaster. It's fluffy and then WHAM not so fluffy, everything is hitting the fan. . . I need some direction now.

Summary: She was his dirty little secret, but now people are starting to know this dirty little secret.

They had spent the entire day together since running away from Air Temple Island. Hand in hand they discovered the city and more about each other, eating at a small café on the beach and wandered down into a small carnival.

He had won her a platypus bear and she won him a generic probending action figure, they walked down the streets shop to shop taking turns trying on different accessories, acting totally loose and carefree. "I'm glad to see you let loose." She said, setting a feathery mess on top of his head that was a traditional men's hat. He was uncharacteristically playing along with the Avatar who was having the time of her life.

"You must bring out the best in me." He said gruffly, trying to look annoyed but the smile on her face made him smile, earning her a kiss.

The next booth was a jewelry booth and she admired the shiny ornate rings and bangles which she had to try on. She didn't notice the fire bender slip some money to the owner, but as she was looking in a mirror she noticed him place a necklace around her neck. It was a thick choker like necklace with the pendent of the four great nations in the middle of it, it was beautiful.

In the mirror she gasped in shock. "You know," She started shyly. "In water tribe tradition, when a man gives a woman a necklace it's a sign of betrothal."

"I know." He said with his awkward smile, her eyebrows furrowed trying to comprehending what was happening. "It's what it is supposed to be."

She threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked into her ear, even though it was spontaneous he couldn't imagine hip life without her. When he met her only a few months ago, he didn't know it could be like this.

"Of course it is." She said excitedly and she kissed him.

The rest the day was spent kissing and playing hookie from their responsibilities. They laid in the grass head by head as the sun started to set. "We can run away, you know." Mako suggested turning to look at her.

She turned her head and smiled brightly. "I know." She whispered, kissing him awkwardly upside down. "I want to stay like this for ever." Her voice was a whisper and it carried in the wind.

"We can." He said and nothing did sound better than spending the rest of his life in the park with her, but as the sun began to set they made their way to the Air Temple Island.

They stopped in front of the giant gate and the same guard who had been there the night previous sat there, slightly surprised to see Korra but he was ignored. "Thank you." She said before kissing him.

It felt like the first kisses with the butterflies and rosy cheeks, even after a million kisses. "Good night." He whispered nuzzling her neck with his nose. He wanted to stay and express his love for her but he knew that it was too bold, he couldn't risk being caught and being caught by Pema once would make the security around Korra increase. Even after spending the entire day with her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, even as corny as that sounded. "I love you."

"I know." She said against his lips, "I love you too."

After a fewe frantic kisses, a few soft pecks and a heavy make session he finally left watching her wave to the guard who had witnessed the whole exchange and with a soft wave she waved to him too before disappearing.

Slowly he walked back to the arena, suddenly enjoying the twinkling of the stars and softness of the breezes in an all too poetic way. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. Korra was happy.

When he opened the door, a very frantic Bolin stood on the other side. "Where have you been?" He screeched with his hair sticking in all directions.

Mako frowned and removed his jacket. "Out." Came his short answer.

"You disappear in the middle of the night and are gone all day! I've been worried sick, nobody has seen you and Asami has been worried sick about you!" He rambled, he was shaking. "You could have been mixed up with the Triad or worse the Equalists!" Mako shook his head, he wasn't stupid enough to fall in those hands, but Bolin seemed legitimately shaken by the loss of his older brother.

"I had a lot on my mind." Mako said, crossing the room into the kitchen searching for some food. "I needed the space to clear my mind." He shut the cupboards, deciding that he needed to go to bed instead. "I'm going to bed."

"Are you not going to call Asami and tell her that you are back?" Bolin asked in surprise.

With a raised brow, Mako turned to face him. "I am going to bed, I've got to work in the morning." He said with a shake of his head.

"Are you seeing someone else?" He asked deadpanned through the silence. It was a theory that Asami threw at him through tears after they had talked each other out of him being dead in a ditch somewhere, or being mixed up with an evil gang or got his bending taken away.

Bolin had followed Mako into his room and the older brother stopped. "What's it to you?" He growled, suddenly feeling the walls closing in on him. It was none of his brother's business who he associated and/or was now engaged to.

"I thought you were better than that." Bolin snapped, he watched Mako tense and stand up straighter. He knew that he had hit a chord.

The fire bender got very angry, very quickly and nearly blasted fire at his brother. "It's none of your business." He said evenly and smoke came out of his nostrils. Control, he was good at that.

"It is my business if you are stringing Asami along, it isn't fair to her." Bolin argued and then it had hit him. "It's Korra."

Mako turned around with a hard glare. "Leave her out of it." He said protectively, he didn't want the reputation of the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with dragged through the dirt.

"You've been screwing around with Korra." Bolin cried angrily, he was disappointed in his brother's moral choices, but with Korra? He still had his crush on the water bender, but even so why did she have to like Mako?

"I have not been screwing around with Korra." Mako seethed into Bolin's face.

"Then what?" Screamed Bolin with his face red and heavy breath. "If you're not fucking Korra behind your girlfriends back, then what are you doing?"

Something inside Mako snapped. "I love her, okay?" He yelled, the tension filled the room that could be cut with a knife, but instead a fist collided with his jaw. Mako was not supposed to fall in love with the Avatar, Bolin was. Mako had Asami, the wealthy and beautiful heiress and they would all live happily ever after. But if that didn't work, Mako was supposed to be the bigger man and break up with his girlfriend before moving on. It was as if Bolin had realized that his hero was a fake.

The world stilled and Bolin stomped off with a huff. Mako sat down on the bed, nursing his jaw. Why was Bolin so invested in who he spent his time with? He glanced out of the window at the Air Temple and suddenly he didn't care what his brother thought. He had spent all of his life caring about his brother's thoughts, wants and needs and even though he wasn't looking for his brothers well wishes when it came to Korra or Asami, it didn't bother him to see Bolin this angry. It was time to stop babying him and let him grow up.

Mako never imagined being so obsessed with the Avatar, because it was like having his cake and eating it too. He would have laughed at himself when this all started had he known what he knew now, but Korra was worth every second of it.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, but sleep did not come to him.

Korra knew that skipping out on training was going to have repercussions, even with Pema seemingly sticking up for her. She sat under the meditation pavilion with a smile on her face as she sat cross legged and stood up tall with her fists together, she didn't complain like she normally did. Jinora felt her head for a fever and Pema concluded that a day off was what she needed, but couldn't get Korra out of meditation practice.

Her eyes closed and she breathed in and out slowly, finding her Nirvana and staying there for a record time before dinner was called. She realized just how hungry she had gotten as she patiently waited for her plate to be dished up.

Tenzin watched Korra skeptically, who was this girl? This was totally uncharacteristic for her to be patient and quiet at the same time. The kids noticed too and began to pry information from her, she laughed freely at their antics and the master Airbender couldn't figure out what was off.

That is until Jinora picked it out. "Where did you get that necklace?" Asked his oldest daughter, reaching out to admire the beautiful craft that was wrapped around her neck.

Necklace?

The pieces fit together like a burping sky bison and Tenzin started to cough forcefully when he started choking on his food. Pema looked at him concerned, obviously unfamiliar with the water tribe tradition. "What is that?" Tenzin said breathlessly, literally.

Korra smirked, there was the girl he knew. "It's a necklace." She said, knowing that he knew what it was.

The array of colors that Tenzin could turn was almost magic, first a magenta color because he had stopped breathing and then maroon for Rage, white for fear and finally his normal cream colored skin when his breathing techniques had kicked in.

Pema looked it over, surprised by the way her husband was acting. "It's beautiful, Korra." She said with a small glare to her husband.

"Where did you get it?" Jinora asked again.

The water bender's smile turned shy, but she couldn't lie. "Mako gave it to me." She said.

Pema's 'how sweet' was drowned out by Tenzin jumping to his feet and slamming his hands on the table. "WHAT?" He all but screeched.

"What is with you, Tenzin?" Scolded Pema, placing a hand on his arm as she wondered what was going on in the head of her husband. He was normally really sweet and well mannered, but sometimes he was as hot headed as Korra.

Tenzin shot a guilty look at his wife and then to Korra, motioning with his hands and gaping like a fish. "That fire bender boy gave her a necklace!"

"I think it's sweet." Cooed Jinora, it was like the Avatar was living in a fantasy. Lucky.

"IT'S A BETROTHAL NECKLACE!" Snapped Tenzin and the room went silent.

That is until Pema, Jinora and Ikki squealed excitedly and almost immediately enveloped her into a hug. Tenzin fell back into his chair resigned and sighed. He wasn't going to win being in a house full of girls.

He prayed to the spirits that his girls wouldn't be as difficult as the Avatar.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dirty Little Secret  
Author: SplishySplash/LastWaterBender  
Genre: Smut/Romance/Angst  
Pairing: MAKORRA, who else?  
Rating: MMMMMMMM  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. You all are going to hunt me down for how short this is, I mean come on... at least I didn't leave it in cliffhanger form... or did I? On to Chapter 7  
Summary: She was his dirty little secret, but now people are starting to know this dirty little secret

Mako woke up alone. The sun was high in the sky and the birds were chirping, happily mocking him. His muscles ached from the restlessness and his tension rested squarely on his shoulders. With a sigh he wiped the sleep from his eyes, not sure if his brother came home after their fight and he was sure that he didn't want to deal with him this morning. When had his life become so chaotic?

Korra was chaos.

Exciting, amazing, confusing, passionate chaos.

He smile despite the pain in his jaw and was startled by sudden pounding on the main door. He closed his eyes, choosing to ignore the unwelcomed visitor because if it was Korra, she could climb to the window. The pounding grew in urgency and his sigh turned into a growl as he put his feet on the floor.

As he padded barefoot to the door, he pulled on a shirt and threw open the door. Instead of a face, a newspaper was shoved into his own.

Big serif letters on the front page of the paper echoed in his brain. AVATAR KORRA ENGAGED? It showed a picture of the two of them kissing in the park and her necklace was enhanced to get the point across.

"What the hell is this?" Said a feminine voice from behind the paper that made his blood turn cold. Asami Sato owned the paper and clear had read the title page.

Mako ran a hand through his hair, this isn't how he wanted her to find out about this. He didn't want her to know period. Her hands trembled in anger as she lowered the paper, her normally well-kept composure was gone, her hair sticking out in all directions and not a drop of make up on her face against her red eyes.

He stepped back and she stood still, eyes blazing in anger. "You don't even have the decency to break up with me before you go get engaged to the Avatar?" She was the master at keeping calm.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. . ." Mako started to explain.

"For what? Screwing Korra behind my back or the fact that you got caught?" She spat, the paper crumpling in her hand.

The fire bender took a deep breath, he was the master of cool and he was going to let her be mad at him, it was the least that he could do. "No, I am sorry that I hurt you." He said, looking her in the eye. "I didn't expect to fall in love with Korra."

She scoffed. "Love? Honestly?" She gave a humorless laugh and ran a hand through her curls. "And what was I, Your free ride to the finals? A meal ticket?"

It hit him below the belt. "Of course not, I liked you a lot and I enjoyed spending time with you." He defended himself, he knew starting something with Korra while still with Asami would come to haunt his selfish self, but he did not use Asami for her money.

"You liked me?" She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"I know I shouldn't have let this thing between us . . ." Mako tried to explain, but the words were not coming to him and suddenly all of his charisma was gone.

Asami turned red. "This thing? You can't even call it a relationship." Asami said and closed her eyes. "How long?" He was unsure what she was asking and he opened his mouth a couple of times while she watched him try to piece the words together. His silence spoke volumes. "Forget it, I'm leaving."

She turned on her heels and started to run down the stairs. Mako followed her, grabbing her by the arm to stop her and she turned around, throwing his hand off her arm. "I am sorry that I hurt you Asami, but I want you to know that I didn't mean for this to happen." He said firmly. "I think that you are an amazing person and do not think that for one second that I used you for your money or your fathers sponsorship."

"How do I know that? Mako, you cheated on me with someone you clearly had feelings for while starting a relationship with me." She seethed.

"Asami . . ." He started when she stomped her foot.

"What do you want me to say Mako? You broke my heart. You are all over the newspaper kissing the Avatar when you were MY boyfriend and it seems like I was the last person in Republic City to know about your relationship with her." She ranted, turning on her heels to storm out of the gym in hopes of never EVER having to come back.

He watched as she stormed away. "I am an idiot." Mako mumbled to himself and went to chase after her. She needed to know, yes she was right. He did love Korra from the beginning and he shouldn't have chosen Asami when Korra gave him the ultimatum and ultimately he probably shouldn't have started a relationship with her while still attached to Asami. There was a lot of things that he regretted about the situation, but he didn't regret Korra and he didn't regret his time with Asami.

Mako chased her through the door and he could see Asami pick up her pace. "Asami wait!" He cried as she stepped into the road, she was upset and blinded by her emotions that she didn't see the large hauling truck that came barreling her. "ASAMI!"

With a blink of an eye and the screeching of tires, Asami was thrown back to the sidewalk and another laid on the ground in front of the truck.

The world stopped moving as Mako realized that Korra was the one that pushed Asami out of the way and that she was the one laying in the ground with blood coming out of a gash on her forehead. Mako reacted and ran to her, shaking her gently. "Korra?" He pleaded, the space around him was chaotic as people started to surround them, frantically looking for help. Asami had gotten up from the ground and had ran to the Avatar. She grabbed the scarf that normally surrounded Mako's neck and used it to stifle the bleeding from her head. "Open your eyes, Korra."

Korra's eyes opened lazily and not to fully alert, she almost smiled when she finally made eye contact with him. "Mako." She whispered.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay." He encouraged, mostly for himself as he brushed her bloody hair off her forehead.

She winced. "Asami?" she asked. "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine." Said the heiress, her earlier anger completely forgotten.

Korra let out a breath that she was holding, of course Korra would be more worried about other people than herself because she was the most selfless person on the planet. "I'm tired." She slurred.

"Stay awake, Korra." Mako said starting to panic as her eyes started to flutter close.

Asami's cold hand went to squeeze his shoulder. "She's going to be okay, help is on its way." She said firmly, even though not five minutes ago she hated the both of them with every fiber of their beings. In a blind rage, the normally very collected and very thought out Asami had stepped into the road without looking and Korra pushed her out of the way. She physically couldn't hate the woman now and she couldn't hate the man either, because their little love story was taking a turn for the worst.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash/LastWaterBender

Genre: Same stuff…different chapter

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: M though no 'M' material in this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am also home from camp. I will be updating faster.

Summary: Mako waits for Korra to wake up in the hospital.

She was so still.

Mako sat next to her holding her small hand in his own. When had this woman with such big personality become so small and helpless? It had taken every fiber of his being to let the healers put her to sleep so that she wouldn't be in pain during the extensive healing sessions that was going to take place.

So far, it had taken five healers in two different healing sessions before they had left them alone. He could almost hear the bones snapping back into place and the torn muscles being stitched back together. Even though she looked almost healed, the damage had been done.

Korra didn't deserve this.

Mako did.

The poor hospital lighting made her skin look pale and even though the majority of her cuts and bruises had disappeared, she still looked so fragile. The healers confirmed that she would be fine once she woke up, still closed his eyes and prayed to the spirits. "Please let her be okay." He muttered through the silence.

Carefully he stood up to remove her hair bindings, a small detail that seemed to have been missed. Her hair fell down her shoulders and was smooth to the touch. She seemed younger with her hair down and she seemed to be at peace now that her bruises had healed. He shook the knots out of her hair before he sat back down.

He sighed and laid his head down. It was no use pondering why this had happened, he had screwed up by choosing Asami as the safer bet when Korra had told him that she had feelings for him. It had spiraled quickly like a boulder rolling down a mountain side when he had slept with Korra and even though he knew he was dragging the Sato heiress down with him, he couldn't stop seeing her. The Avatar was addicting. He was an idiot.

From the minute that he had confused her for a hopeless fan girl, he had been enthralled by the Avatar, she was the most beautiful and selfless person on the planet and he had hurt her. It was his fault that she was lying in a hospital bed in pain. It was his fault that he didn't end things with Asami before starting things with Korra, let alone becoming engaged to her because he should've known that someone was watching her every waking move.

"Stop it."

A hoarse voice had disturbed the silence and it made the young fire bender jump. Korra had woken up and immediately could read him like a book. It was no use lying to her. "I can't." He said looking away, "This is all my fault."

Korra slowly lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "No it's not." She said quietly as the drowsiness started to overwhelm her.

Her eyes started to struggle to stay open, but after a minute she succeeded and he was greeted by her deep blue eyes gazing up at him. He held her hand that rested on his cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey." He whispered, he opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to piece together the words to question how she was feeling.

Again, like a mind reader she spoke up with her normal Korra attitude. "If you ask me how I'm feeling, I'm going to hurt you." She answered softly, her attitude lost.

He huffed. "I'm an idiot." He said.

She nodded. "Only because you are beating yourself up over this, this isn't your fault." Korra extended her hand to run a hand through his hair. "I couldn't let Asami get hurt."

Mako frowned and took her wandering hand in his own. "Why didn't you use earth bending? I don't understand why. . ." He asked, something that had been weighted on his mind for a while.

Korra looked away sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking, I saw her run out and I saw the car . . . I reacted." She answered quietly. "She's okay, right?"

Of course Korra was selfless enough to worry about others even when she was in the hospital. Mako put her mind at ease. "She's upset, but she is fine." He answered softly, he did thank the spirits that Asami was okay, his guilty conscience couldn't handle it if she had gotten hurt also.

"We really did hurt her." She conceded after a long silence. "This is my fault, I should've. . ."

"No, this isn't your fault." Mako said firmly, cupping her cheek to look up at him. "I should have ended things with her after we . . ." He had to stop to control his voice that was starting to waiver. "I don't regret us, but I should have done it the right way."

She looked away and let out a shaky breath as the silence began to swallow her. "We're okay, right?" She asked quietly.

With his thumb and index fingers, he guided her gaze back to him, he had never seen her so insecure and he didn't like it. He kissed her, to solidify his statement that yes, they were okay.

He kissed her to solidify his unspoken promise that they were both okay and that they would make things up with Asami, and Bolin. His lips lingered and she pulled him closer, beckoning him to deepen it. Mako couldn't deny her anything and ran his tongue across her lower lip causing her to respond with a soft whimper.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Said a very angry voice that belonged to none other than the very angry master Airbender. Mako jumped away from her immediately, startled by the abrupt interruption. Tenzin weaseled his way between the pair and he turned to face the Avatar. "You are not to see that boy again." His sharp finger pointed at the fire bender.

Korra sat up, her soft eyes suddenly filled with anger. "That boy has a name and it's Mako." She corrected very sternly. "You better get used to him because he isn't going anywhere."

Tenzin grew red and steam almost came out of his ears. "He has caused you nothing but problems and distractions. You will not see him again, you understand." His sharp finger pointed at her before turning it on him. "Leave and don't come back."

Mako took a step back, wanting nothing to be far away from the master Airbender but not willing to leave Korra. "I . . . uh . . ." He stammered as Korra gripped his wrist tightly.

Slowly she sat up fully, turning her body so that she could put her feet on the floor. "This isn't his fault, Tenzin." She said evenly. "I was being stupid and pushed Asami out of the way without bending."

"He has been nothing but a distraction from the moment you met him." Seethed Tenzin, breathing heavily to convey his point. "Your focus on your Airbending . . ."

Korra stood up quickly. "Don't you dare blame him. . . " She suddenly became lightheaded and the world started to spin around her. "I love hi. .m. . ."

Everything went black.

Mako was quick to catch her before she crumpled up on the floor in a heap. A healer opened the door with a stern look. "What is with all of the yelling in here?" She asked before she noticed the state that the patient was in. "Oh my."

She was quick to react and motioned for Mako to lay her back on the bed as she quickly turned on the faucet that emptied into a large basin. The fire bender held Korra's hand tightly and exchanged glares with the air bender as the healer scanned her small body. The older woman looked up at them sternly. "Whatever is going on in here is stressing her out." She snapped. "Both of you need to leave until you can handle this like adults."

She shooed them out, but not before Mako snuck a small kiss onto her forehead and followed Tenzin into the lobby with the door slammed behind them.

It was silent in the hall, the evening sun had hidden itself under the horizon. Both men stood awkwardly in front of the door with no sign that they would see Korra anytime soon. Mako moved to sit on the long couch across from the door when Tenzin finally spoke. "You are not welcome here anymore."

Mako froze and then sighed deeply. "No." He answered firmly, he didn't want to fight with the Airbending elder but he wasn't about to lose Korra in the process. "I'm not leaving her."

"As her guardian, I forbid you from seeing her." Tenzin said firmly.

He was playing that card and Mako shook his head. "I don't care."

Tenzin changed his tactic. "You are only hurting her by staying around." He said turning around with his robes flowing around him making him seem much larger than he really is.

"Hurting her?" Mako cried. "I would go to the ends of the world for her, I love her." He could feel his blood boiling over.

Tenzin didn't acknowledge what Mako said, only stepped closer. "You are distracting her from her Avatar duties thus hurting the world. The world needs her to be focused and to master the Avatar state." He growled. "If you really cared then you would leave her alone."

That hurt.

Mako took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair, was he the reason that her Airbending was blocked? "I. . ." He started when a very firm voice from behind them made them both stop cold.

"If you leave, you will have to deal with me." The voice came from the doorway and it belonged to the very pregnant Pema. Tenzin opened his mouth and closed it again after she held her finger up to silence. "Both of you are going to listen. . ."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash/LastWaterbender

Genre: Smut/Angst… this one lacks the first one… need to work on that

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own Korra… all of you using her owe me money… jk

Summary: Pema put the boys into place and Korra … is well Korra

Both men quieted at the very stern glare from the pregnant woman. "Both of you are going to listen good." She snapped and both men quieted, Tenzin falling backwards onto the small couch and Mako bumping into the wall out of firing range. "Korra doesn't need the two of you fighting with each other and it needs to stop right this moment."

Tenzin was brave enough to retort. "What Korra needs is to be isolated from her earthly attachments so that she can master Airbending and master the Avatar State."

Pema rolled her eyes, her hotheaded husband wasn't getting the point. "Isolation is the last thing that she needs!" She cried in frustration. "Isn't Airbending the element of freedom, Mr. Airbender?" Pregnancy hormones raged through her like a water bender in a full moon. In conclusion, she was going to punch him if he didn't pull his head out of his . . . she took a stabling breath.

Mako looked the Airbender as if he had grown a second head. "You can't lock her up." He scoffed. "It's like you don't even know her."

The Airbender turned four different shades of red before pointing an accusing finger at the fire bender. "Don't know her? I've known her since she was a baby. . ."

Mako glared. "Then you should know that you can't lock her up. If you put her in a metal box, then she will teach herself to metalbend." He said evenly. Korra was too much of a free spirit to respond well to isolation, he had been the end result of her sneaking out a handful of times since they had been together and even more because of probending practice.

"Well maybe she should put that energy into learning how to airbend." Growled the Master Airbender folding his arms tightly across his broad chest.

Pema glared. "Stop it, both of you." She yelled loudly. "Korra doesn't need the men in her life fighting with each other, especially when she is in the hospital and with the Equalists on the rise. Mako you need to realize her responsibility to the world and the responsibility that Tenzin has to mentor her."

Mako looked guiltily at his feet, she was right. He wasn't being fair to the only Airbending master. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said defeated.

Tenzin glared at him. "You are not to see her again. . ."

Pema cut him short. "No!" He wasn't listening. "Korra is young and in love with this young man, so you might as well get use to him being around." It was a firm statement that didn't allow for any interpretation. Mako flushed at how permanent that it sounded and she was accepting their relationship no matter how whirlwind and torrid it maybe. "You should be proud that she has found a man who absolutely loves her for who she is and not what she is."

It was Tenzin's turn to look ashamed. "I. . . " He started before falling silent, thank the spirits his girls were not old enough for this sort of drama.

Success.

She finally reached through his thick skull. "I am going to go sit with her, you both think about how you are going to get along with each other." She stomped through the door and it shut with a softness that was surprising after her stomping around and yelling at them.

The older man sat back and looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Women." He said tiredly.

Mako sat next to him and copied him with a loud sigh. "Right." He agreed.

Pema crept into the room as the healer was finishing up and Korra lay dazed against a mountain of pillows. She heard the door open and she peeked up with a small smile. "Mako?" She was hopeful that Tenzin hadn't run him away from the hospital, because there was no way the firebender could climb the side of the hospital like he did to her bedroom.

The older woman smiled and waddled to her side. "No it's me." She said taking a careful seat next to her. "Both of them are rethinking their lives before they are allowed to come in here."

It brought a small smile to Korra's face, but it quickly faded. "This is my fault." She said looking away.

Pema took a hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "None of that matters, Korra." She said soothingly. "What matters is that you saved your friend's life and you have two men outside who absolutely worship the ground you work on, they would move the earth for you."

"They hate each other." Korra added with a humorless laugh. If she was expected to choose between them she would probably go insane, because she needed both of them.

The pregnant woman shrugged. "But they are willing to put that aside for you, right now you need to focus on getting better and let Tenzin deal with the publicity, let Mako handle the rest."

The Avatar silently conceded and they fell into silence. She looked out the window and watched the boats coming in and out of the harbor, Pema allowed her the silence. Korra needed to set things right with Asami and she needed to set things right with the world.

Eventually when she turned to look at Pema, she realized that the other woman had dozed off giving her ample opportunity to fix the overwhelming guilt that swam through her. Slowly and lightly she sat up and tip toed to the window, knowing full well that Tenzin and Mako would be outside waiting. She opened the door and the still breeze whipped her hair around, her hair ties absent.

Gauging the distance to the Harbor, she didn't hesitate jumping from the fourth story window and sticking a dive into the ocean with practiced ease. Resurfacing, she started to cough and the world started to spin just a little bit like she was going to black out again. She shook her head, not allowing herself to be weak again and swam to the shore.

Wearing a hospital gown, she bended the water off of her and started her barefoot trek across town to find the girl she had rescued earlier. She knew that it wouldn't be long until they realized that she was missing and come looking for her, she had a very long walk ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Romance/Smut/Filler

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: The dirty secret is out.

She seemed to have been walking for hours, when in reality the sun had begun to set in the west making it feel like forever. It wasn't like she knew where she was going and the sketchy block that she was currently walking barefoot down wasn't the placed to be dressed in a thigh high hospital gown. She gained looks from people, appalled from the higher class people and lust from the lower, looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

They probably didn't realize that she was the Avatar. None of the stuff she was wearing gave away her identity and the only thing that was hers was her betrothal necklace.

A dodgy figure scurried past her, knocking over some trash cans and she jumped.

With a deep breath, she held her head high and continued her trek.

/

Tenzin was starting to get restless.

After an hour sitting next to the boy who was the cause of his headache and being yelled at by his wife, he wanted to set the record straight with the girl who was the source of the mess. He loved her like a daughter and didn't want to see her get hurt, but he had a duty to train the Avatar in Airbending with or without the boy attached and for the time being, he didn't seem to be going anywhere.

He stood up and paced around the room and Mako stretched out on the couch.

He was pretty sure his wife and Korra were not talking about what normal girl stuff, so what was taking them so long?

"You're going to wear the carpet out." Mako said, he was trying to keep his own restlessness down to a minimum.

Tenzin turned to face him. "Something doesn't seem right." He said, holding out his hand to place it on the door knob. Mako put his feet back on the floor and sat up, something did seem off. Everything seemed still, Korra wasn't a still person.

The older man pushed the door open to peek inside, only to see his pregnant wife alone and asleep. "Korra's gone!" Tenzin cried and Mako shoved his way past him, to see the curtains billowing into the room.

Mako's heart stopped beating for a brief moment. "I know where she went." He said, his insides aching because he wasn't ready to face Asami yet and Korra . . . Korra was wandering the city as the sun was starting to set.

/

Bolin sat at Narooks, looking at his bowl sadly, even noodles had lost their meaning. What was the meaning of life? How was it fair that Mako, who had the personality of an uncooked noodle, got two of the most beautiful girls in the world to fall for him? It was probably the tall, dark and brooding thing he had going on. Girls seemed attracted to it.

The earthbender sighed and stirred the contents of the bowl. He looked out the window in time to see Korra walk past it, not wearing her usual water tribe garb but a hospital gown. Bolin couldn't be mad at her for long, so he got up and trotted after her.

He reached a hand to her shoulder and she immediately tensed as an elbow swung back into his chest and a fist into his jaw sent him to the ground. She whipped around, looking at him startled. "Bolin?" She cried, falling to her knees on his side.

"Oof!" Cried the earth bender, rubbing his jaw gingerly. "What the. . ."

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a chi blocker!" Korra said breathlessly. "They've been stalking me for the last couple of blocks."

As much as he was mad at her and Mako earlier, it was forgotten as he tried to process what was happening. "Did you escape from a hospital or something?"

She looked away sheepishly. "Umm… do you know where Asami lives?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"The Sato mansion? Yeah it's on the other side of town, but you ignored my question." He said.

Korra bit her lip. "I did escape from the hospital, I need to go talk to Asami before they realize that I'm missing." She answered.

"Maybe you should start with the beginning of the story and put in some details." Bolin said folding his arms and shifting his weight.

She stomped her foot impatiently and the earth shifted around them. She was in a hurry and Bolin was holding her back. "I will tell you later, right now I need you to take me to the Sato Mansion." She turned around and started trotting away from the alley with him standing dumbfounded.

She took off at a trot and it took Bolin a moment to react. Bolin shook his head and took off after her, even though he was mad at his brother, he didn't want anything to happen the girl who he loved and was his friend. "Women." He growled and treaded after her.

The street was crowded and he could see the top of her brown hair weave through them. "KORRA!" He yelled, but gained no response as he sighed and began to follow her.

"_Avatar Korra is missing and feared to be injured, if you know anything about her whereabouts please contact Lin Bei-fong or any police officers."_ A radio that played on the street caught his attention and Bolin caught on, she was 'missing' and his brother was probably worrying his big head off as much as he hated his brother at the moment, he couldn't be mad for long.

He took off to a sprint and it took nearly three blocks to catch her. Korra landed an elbow into his head as he grabbed her arm. "Oof!"

Korra turned around with a glare, but deflated. "I'm sorry, Bolin. But I really need to talk to Asami."

Bolin held his hand out in surrender. "I know it's not my place to pry, but where are your shoes." He said trying to deflate her.

The Avatar rolled her eyes, her patience running thin. "I have to talk to Asami before Mako and Tenzin know I'm gone." She said turning around again, this time Bolin sidestepped and stood in her way. "I'm don't have time for this." It came out as a growl and he folded his arms tightly across his broad chest. "Bolin don't make me freeze you."

He stomped his foot. "They already know that you are missing, the whole city is looking for you." He said with a hard look. "And I'm not going to let you hurt her any more, I know that you and my ex-brother have been screwing around behind her back."

Korra slumped down. That one stung. She fell to her knees and her hands went to her face, hiding her face from him. "I didn't mean for this to happen. . ." She said shakily before looking up at him. "I just want to fix this with everybody."

"You knew I liked you!" Accused Bolin angrily with a sharp pointed at her. "And Mako was with Asami . . ."

Korra got back on to her feet, giving him a questioning look. "I . . . didn't know."

/

Mako and Tenzin had split up, Tenzin to go about the legal way of tracking her down and Mako not so much.

He started at the beach and followed it up to the road where it forked off in two ways. He closed his eyes and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck willing himself to think like the Avatar. She was worried about Asami and probably would head towards her house, if Mako was a betting man.

The firebender walked past a blaring radio when a public service announcement stopped all the people surrounding it. "_Avatar Korra is currently missing and feared to be injured. If you have any information please contact Chief Bei-fong or Councilmen Tenzin." _Mako pulled his scarf higher across his face and started to trek towards the back alleys of the city because since news of his engagement to the Avatar his notoriety shot up.

As he wandered a couple of blocks past Narooks, when he noticed his brother's back and his very animated arms talking to someone. He almost didn't want to approach him, he wasn't ready to salt those wounds just yet, not until he knew that Korra was safe.

". . . I didn't know." Said the voice that was talking to his brother, "If I had known I would've been. . ."

"Been what Korra? What could you have possibly done to make this situation any easier?" Roared Bolin, the earth around him rumbled under his angry feet and Mako stepped forward to intervene.

Korra's soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "I would have talked to you first." She said just above the whispered. "I would have explained to you that I love Mako with all of my heart and that even though you have feelings for me, you have a chance to find a better person than me."

"A better person than you? You are the freaking Avatar. . . "Bolin stated, but then realized his problem. He was attracted to the title more than the girl.

Mako moved so he could see her as she shook her head. "I'm not a good person, Bolin. I am the Avatar who only knows three element and can't learn the forth until I get in touch with my spiritual side. I started a relationship with Mako even though he was with Asami because I'm selfish and I hurt your feelings in the process. I am sorry."

Bolin looked at his feet and Mako took his cue to step in. "Korra!" He called out pushing past Bolin to the Avatar. She whispered his name as he gathered her up into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She allowed herself to be swept up in his arms, but tensed, knowing full well that he was going to make her go back to the hospital. "How did you find me?" She asked into his chest.

"You're the most wanted person in the city right now, Korra." He said, brushing her hair out of her face. Korra closed her eyes and indulged in his warmth for a brief moment. "We have to get back so Tenzin can call off the police force. . ."

The Avatar pulled back and shook her head, "I can't go back yet." Korra said and Mako's eyebrows shot up. "I need to go find Asami . . ."

Mako's eyebrows shot up and he was about to protest when Bolin interrupted. "Just what exactly is going on?" He asked, it was like everything was normal and no tension filled the area. Korra's eyes pleaded with Mako silently. "Guys?"

"The entire city is looking for you, Korra." Mako said firmly, trying to get her to realize just how vulnerable she was at the moment. "Tenzin is worried sick and you need to rest."

She looked at her toes. "I need to talk to Asami . . ."

"GUYS!" Bolin yelled to get their attention and they both looked at him, his frustrations worn on his sleeves.

Mako spoke, his voice hard and with a glare. "Asami found out about me and Korra," Mako was breaking and Korra's look softened as she cupped his cheek.

Bolin huffed. "You really screwed up things, Mako." He stated, not bothering with the rest of the story and it was Korra's turn to glare at him and it quieted him.

"Shut up Bolin." Korra snapped before moving to press her lips to his cheek and changed her mind, pressing her lips to his. "We will get through this."

"Gross." Mumbled Bolin under his breath and folding his arms in a pout. Korra glared at him again and so did Mako.

"Seriously Bro?" Mako seethed, Korra placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "No, I want to know hear what he has to say. . ."

Bolin folded his arms and looked away from them as Korra pleaded with him. "Let's go back to the hospital, Mako." She whispered with a soft shove away from his brother. Mako's hardened look softened when he looked at Korra. "Please."

"You wanna know what I have to say to you? You've royally screwed everything up." He said with an accusing finger at him. "You've ruined everything for me!"

Korra whipped around and pointed a sharp finger into his chest. "For you? This is all about you?" She roared, the firebender grabbed her arm to pull her back. He didn't want any trouble, he just wanted to take her back to the hospital and he would deal with his brother later. She pulled her arm back and stepped closer to his brother. "Mako is the most selfless person you will ever meet, he has sacrificed everything for you! You don't deserve him as a brother." Korra spat before turning on her heels in the direction that she came. The brothers shared a look, both surprised by the outburst.

Mako trotted after her leaving a crushed Bolin in the alley.

Bolin's big hand went to his face as he fell to his knees. Korra was right, what Mako did on his own time was none of his business and he did sacrifice so much for him. With a heavy sigh, he turned on his heels and shoved his hands into his pockets.

As he kicked a can he decided that he was going to fix this.


End file.
